


Beautiful

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: As Magnus reveals the truth about his parentage, he is unsure of Alec's affections afterwards.... But he should know, that Alec will always love his beautiful warlock.





	1. Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so if you find any glaring errors, please tell me

**Beautiful**

 

“Alexander? Alexander, where are you?”, Magnus Bane shouted, locking the door behind him as he entered the loft. He had had a terrible day running around for clients all day, searching for the most unusual of potion items, only to find out in the end that a simple spell would have sufficed. Now he wanted nothing more than to eat some fast dinner, take a hot shower and fall into bed with his handsome shadowhunter. But right now Alexander was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“I’m here, Magnus”, came the answer. Magnus walked to the kitchen and looked at Alexander, sitting at the kitchen table and studying an old tombe. A large bag of chinese food was placed on the kitchen table and Alec gestured absent-mindley with a chopstick to alert Magnus of its presence. The warlock just sighed, well aware of the fact, that he wouldn’t be able to distract his beloved shadowhunter from work now, and began eating the food straight out of the plastic bag. 

 

After he had eaten, Magnus remarked: “I’m going to go take a shower now, okay, darling?” Alexander just hummed and turned to the next page. Magnus fondly shook his head and walked off to the bedroom. He showered, using his cosmetics more than liberally and eventually coming back into the bedroom with a puff of hot, scented air. With displeasure he noticed that Alec was still in the kitchen and not in bed, as he should be. Magnus put on a bathrobe and wandered into the kitchen. As predicted, Alec was pouring over the old book, totally concentrated on the content. Magnus walked directly behind Alec and dropped a kiss on his neck. “Alexander, darling”, he whispered softly: “Time to go to bed now.” The shadowhunter grumbled unwillingly and shook his head: “But Magnus, I HAVE to read this. It’s important information about higher demons and their habits.” “Yes, Alec, but it will be there tomorrow still. And if you want to, I’ll even fact- check it for you tomorrow. But only if you come to bed NOW!” “Yes, Magnus.” Together they went to bed and as Magnus felt the strong arms of his boyfriend around him, he only spared a moment of time to think about what the book might bring tomorrow.

 

***********

 

The next morning, Alec and Magnus ate a nice breakfast before getting out the ancient book again. For about an hour they poured over the tombe with Magnus correcting some things and validating others. For a moment he excused himself and went to his lab to stir a potion. Suddenly Alec called from the next room: “Magnus?” The warlock turned back and looked at Alec, confused at his urgent tone. “Magnus, it says here that the sons and daughters of greater demons develop a second mark during their teenage years, one related to their parents. Is that true?” Magnus swallowed heavily and said, voice thick with tension: “It is true.” Alec looked up, suddenly nervous because of the tension now in the room: “What is it, Mags?” The warlock took a deep breath and pulled out a chair for himself: “I… never told you about my parentage, Alexander.” The shadowhunters nodded slowly and put aside his notes, reaching over to take hold of one of Magnus hands. Magnus squeezed his hand tightly and continued: “In general, Warlocks are more powerful when they’re father is higher in the hierarchy of hell. Warlocks with higher demons as parents are generally more powerful than warlocks with minor demons as parents. Of course, the highest position in the hierarchy of hell is the original fallen archangel - Lucifer.” At this point, Alec gasped: “Lucifer is actually still there?” Magnus chuckled: “Of course he is, Alexander. Where would he go? Anyway, Lucifer is the most powerful being in hell - making any children of his the most powerful warlocks in existence. And of course they would carry secondary marks closely related to Lucifer. Either to his angel side or to his demon side.” Magnus swallowed again - and stepped away from the table into the middle of the room.  

 

Slowly he relaxed, almost forcefully. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Alexander, his cat eyes glowing. As always, Alec couldn’t help but lose himself in the gently glowing orbs  -more than slightly aroused at the visible reminder of his first time. But the movement of Magnus shoulders underneath the fine silk shirt distracted his gaze. With a flurry of movement, something burst out from Magnuses back and shoulders, filling the loft with … feathers and the scent of brimstone and honey. Gasping, Alec took in his beautiful boyfriend. Three sets of wings had unfolded behind the warlock and were filling the rest of the room. They were gigantic enough to hold Magnus up in flight, especially with three of them. They were black at the top and faded to a deep red at the bottom. 

 

The longer Alec had stayed quiet, the more Magnus had collapsed into himself. By the time Alec noticed, Magnus had already gathered some of his magic to create a portal. Quickly, the shadowhunter stood and wrapped his arms around Magnus neck, the only part of his body he could reach without fearing to damage the beautiful wings on his back. “They look so beautiful.”, he whispered, staring deep into Magnuses eyes. “You look so beautiful.” Magnus interrupted him and stepped away, shaking his head vehemently: “Alexander, you must know what this means. I’m the son of Lucifer, of the literal devil.” 

 

“And you keep telling me that we’re not our parents. You’re beautiful.” Magnus blinked, tears suddenly rushing into his eyes. He pressed a quick kiss on Alec’s lips and as the kiss intensified, Magnus unconsciously wrapped his wings around his beloved shadowhunter. Alec smiled at the feeling of feathers against his skin. “See”, he mumbled against Magnus skin: “they’re beautiful and they are obviously part of you. You love me.” Magnus nooded and gathered Alexander in his arms and wings: “I really, truly love you, Alec. All parts of me do.” They smiled at the other and swiftly, Magnus gathered Alec in his arms. “How about I show you, just how much I love you?!”, he purred playfully. Alec looked up through his lashes slyly: “Only if the wings and eyes stay out.” Magnus bit his upper lip for a minute, but ultimately found the love he was looking for in Alec’s eyes. He whispered gently: “Sure!” Relieved, Alec laughed and kissed Magnus deeply, before putting a hand in Magnus feathers and ruffling them gently. With satisfaction, he noticed how Magnus's pupils dilated and he abruptly made a 180° turn to walk to the bedroom more than quickly. With a slam, the bedroom door shut behind the couple, the connection to the real world broken momentarily and all of their focus set on themselves and their love.


	2. Beautiful- 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Magnus's relevation.

After the bedroom door slammed, Alec no longer felt any reservations about touching Magnus’s beautiful wings. “Tell me when I do something wrong, okay?”, he whispered. Painstakingly gentle he buried his feather in the down, between black and red feathers. Alexander barely noticed when he was placed on the bed, so mesmerized with the contrast of the colours against his skin. Only when Magnus started to move upright again, he broke out of his trance. “Hey, wait…”, he said and, using more than a bit of his shadowhunter strength, pulled Magnus more towards him and then turned them around so Magnus lay on his bed. “Is this okay?”, he asked gently and when Magnus just shrugged, he again turned Magnus around this time so the warlock lay on his stomach. Immediately he relaxed his wings, leaving them to lie on the floor and in the full view of Alec. He slowly stroked along the wings and Magnus’s back - delighting in the way shivers went up and down the warlock’s spine. 

 

He kissed the skin closest to the wings and Magnus moaned, twisting his head to hiss: “Stop being such a tease, Alec! Get to the point.” Alec just laughed and licked and nibbled his way down Magnus’s spine, stopping often along the way to lavish attention on the wings of his lover. He was fascinated by the mechanics of them and the extra muscles under the brown skin and only when Magnus was positively begging, he turned towards the original target of his descent. In the months he had been with Magnus, Alec had been able able to explore his sexuality fully under the gentle guidance of his boyfriend. And that exploration was put to good use as he started rimming Magnus. He delighted in the closeness to his lover and within minutes he had his boyfriend writhing on the sheets, his wings twitching every once and then. “Are you okay with this?”, Alec whispered into his boyfriend’s ear and Magnus nodded, unable to get out a coherent word. 

 

Alexander leaned over his boyfriend to get to the nightstand drawer to get the lube. On his way back he deliberately stroked Magnus’s wings again and finally, Magnus had had enough. He twisted his upper body and legs at the same time, taking care of his wings, and pushed his boyfriend onto his back and into the sheets. He snatched the lube from the stunned man and smirked down at him: “Well, well, the big, bad shadowhunter overpowered by the warlock?! What shall we do now?” 

 

Magnus teasingly stroked Alexander’s cock and delighted in his boyfriend’s moans. But he himself was just too high- strung to continue the teasing and he quickly lubed Alexander’s dick. He used two hands on Alec’s pecs to push himself up and over the hard cock. In a quick motion he sat down, punching the air out of himself and Alec simultaneously. His wings involuntarily shot wide open and Alexander had to draw a deep breath, when he saw his beautiful boyfriend above him-  gorgous wings spread wide and beautifully on display, his yellow cat- eyes glazed over with lust and looking down at Alec with adoration and love. Magnus started rolling his hips gently and eventually he moved to a quicker pace, unwilling to draw out the sex any longer. Magnus shuddered in delight and beneath him, Alec moaned again, sensing that both of them were near the edge. He rolled his hips upwards and pushed into Magnus’s prostata. Magnus was convinced that he was seeing literal stars behind his eyelids and came. The tight clenching of his channel brought Alec over the edge as well, causing him to not being able to support Magnus any longer. 

 

The warlock collapsed on Alexander's chest and both of them tried to catch their breath. “I’m gonna put these away now, okay, darling?”, Magnus whispered and when Alec nodded, Magnus cast the glamour over his eyes and banished the wings to their safe dimension. Both quickly started to feel sleepy, and just before they succumbed to Morpheus, Alec whispered: “I love you, Magnus Bane. You are everything to me- and I love all parts of you.” Stunned by this unusually show of feelings, Magnus only whispered back: “I love you, too, Alexander.” Sure that Alec was asleep, Magnus brought forth his wings again and wrapped his precious shadowhunter in them, not seeing the little smile that stretched Alec’s lips. Happily both men fell asleep, wrapped in their eternal love.

  
  


****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for all of your kudos! I hope you liked the second chapter as well. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be up within the week! Don't worry, I'll just need to work out some kinks ;)


End file.
